Lips of an Angel
by MissHetalian
Summary: ...Set in AU -Alternate Universe-, Yaoi -BoyxBoy-... **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** -Rated M for language and later chapters, just in case- :Mainly USUK AmericaxEngland , Some AmericaxVARIOUS, Implied AmePan AmericaxJapan : Tragedy has struck Alfred and Arthur's relationship. Now, Arthur is watching over Alfred as an angel, trying to help him get over his own death.
1. Prologue

_I gripped at his cold hand, rubbing it with my thumb to try and warm it, though I knew it was useless. I wouldn't admit that in any way shape or form, though. I needed him to be okay. I needed him to stay alive and stay by my side, no matter what!_

_Was that too much to ask for?_

_Arthur coughed, and it was horrid. It sounded as though he could literally cough up his lung, and that wouldn't surprise me at the moment…_

"_I hate to admit it," I started, looking at our tangled hands and not at Arthur. "I honestly thought that I would be the first one to go in this relationship…" I let out a breathy laugh, closing my eyes and gripping his hand again._

_I heard Arthur laugh weakly. "Don't be so stupid," He said to me._

_I looked up at him finally and saw that he was smiling, but he was crying at the same time. I shook my head and let it hang, gritting my teeth as I held my own tears back. "But that's all I am…"_

"_Alfred, if anything, you're anything but stupid, do you hear me? I may have called you that before…but it's not true. You're so much more, and a lot of people are able to realize that. Don't you understand?" Arthur took in a deep breath, his whole body trembling slightly as he did. "Don't be sad for me. I don't want you to miss me. Throw everything away that has to do with me. Forget me. It's the best thing now, and I know how much you don't want that to be true, because I don't want it to be true, either. But…Alfred," The way he said my name right then, tricked me into looking up into his fading green eyes. "Promise me you'll move on…promise me, that you'll try and find someone else to make you happy…please…assure me of that right now, Alfred."_

_I stared at him, and it seemed as though time had stopped at that very moment. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by the most haunting sound I've ever heard in my entire life…_

_The sound of a thin line._

'_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep'_

_The sound continued on and on, until nurses and doctors came in and put a stop to it._

_So then I stood there, staring horrifically at Arthur lying in his hospital bed. I was still gripping onto his hand, and no matter how hard I tried to let go, it was as though my body wasn't going to listen to me. Silent and unknowing tears streamed down my tears, and I didn't even comprehend everything that was going on, until one of the nurses tried to pry me from Arthur._

_I screamed and I thrashed around, and a few—more like 10—doctors had to come in and drag me out of the room, only to have me throw them off._

_I ran home, and I slammed the door behind me, falling to the ground with my face buried in my hands._

_And I sobbed…_


	2. Chapter 1

LoaA CHAPTER 1

Alfred walked around the middle of downtown London, getting odd stares from people. Of course he would, seeing as he was proudly wearing his signature bomber jacket with the America flag on it. Not many people would just go walking around in the middle of England showing off their pride for being from America. Alfred could give less than a rat's ass, though. He didn't care what people thought about him, at least, not anymore.

Ever since Arthur's funeral, Alfred hasn't really been himself. He's been depressed, though he covers it up by going out to bars, getting drunk and then sleeping with random also drunk women, and the occasional men.

Just as Matthew; he's been the one who's had to deal with the aftermath of everything, and he's starting to feel a little peeved off by it.

"_Alfred, you've got to get out," Matthew scolded his own older brother, his hands on his hips. "And by that, I don't mean just going to the bars and getting drunk! Do something useful, something fun. You're wasting away here, Alfred, and it hurts…"_

Alfred scoffed silently to himself; what did Matthew know, anyways? He wasn't the one who just lost the love of his life. The American shook his head and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, glancing about at the busy London streets. As he walked, he passed several cafes, all with people drinking pretty much nothing but tea.

_Arthur always liked tea…_, Alfred thought to himself, before he shook his head again and started to walk faster, pushing his hands deeper into his seemingly never ending pockets.

_I need to get my mind off of him! But how…it's not like I can just go up to anyone's door and be all, 'Hey, you wanna help me take my mind off my dead lover!?'_, Alfred mentally slapped himself at that, but literally facepalmed himself. _Dude, Alfred, that was way too soon…_

Sighing, Alfred took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was only about noon. He sighed, before he punched in a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"_Herro?"_ Came the accented voice to Kiku.

"Hey! Kiku, dude! Can I come hang with you? I've got nothing to do and I'm so bored," Alfred complained into the phone, tapping his foot hopefully against the sidewalk pavement.

"_Ah, America-san…w-werr, I suppose you can. I am not doing anything, either…"_ Kiku replied over the phone, his voice sounding a bit nervous.

Alfred put on a big grin, to try and fool Kiku even over the phone. "Sweet! Thanks, dude! I owe ya one,"

They said goodbye, and Alfred hung up. He stared at his phone for a moment, before shutting it and stuffing it back into his pocket. _I hope that this will get things off my mind…_

Kiku opened the door for Alfred to enter his house. The Japanese man was nervous, as he always was, and he stuttered some whenever he spoke.

"H-Herro, America-san…what exactry brings you here? If I may ask," Kiku said to Alfred, as the two of them sat down at his kotatsu[just a traditional Japanese table].

Alfred merely shrugged and folded his arms on the table, sighing "Mattie pretty much kicked me out of the house and told me I needed to do something productive. I didn't really know what do to, so I just decided to call you," He said with a flat tone, but there was something else in his voice that neither himself nor Kiku could make out.

Kiku nodded and lifted his cup, taking a sip of the warm tea he had poured. "I see…werr, I guess it's nice to have you here, America-san," Kiku sent a smile small towards Alfred.

Alfred grinned softly and nodded, stretching his arms out across the table. "You wanna do anything, Kiku? Hey, you've never tried a hamburger, have ya? Let's go to McDonald's then," Alfred jumped up suddenly, giving off a hardy laugh as he did.

"A-Ah, but, America-san—" Kiku was cut off when Alfred grabbed the Japanese man's arm, pulling him to his feet and practically dragging him out of his own house.

"No buts, Kiku! I'm gonna make sure that you try it no matter what," Alfred exclaimed, pulling Kiku along, using his 'senses' to try and find a McDonald's somewhere.

When Alfred finally found one, he dragged Kiku inside and ordered Big Macs for the both of them. Kiku sat down at the cleanest table he was able to find, still taking some napkins and wiping around the table just in case. Alfred grinned at his friend and pushed the burger in front of him, already devouring his own. Kiku looked at the burger oddly, before he picked it up carefully and took a bite out of it.

Alfred laughed at Kiku's reaction to the burger, but made the Japanese name eat the rest of it. Alfred had already eaten all of his fries, and since Kiku didn't like fries at all, Alfred went ahead and ate his, too.

The rest of the day—and night—Alfred spent it with Kiku, and, to be honest with himself, Alfred was happy the entire time. He hadn't thought about Arthur at all. But, since he was tired by the end of the day, he ended up falling asleep at Kiku's house.

Alfred didn't even have a single nightmare that night.


End file.
